Trapped By Love
by sinner316
Summary: 100 words per chapter self challenge. Set in COLS, Sebastian corrupts Jace with a hidden rune, making his soul coarse with evil intentions. When Sebastian and Jace kidnap Clary, she is forced to live out their deepest fantasies. Can Clary save herself and the man she loves? WARNING: This fic contains sexual assault/rape. Chapter 23 breaks the 100 word rule, read the author's note!
1. Chapter 1

Clary's heart stilled, seeing the familiar figure standing in her doorway, his hair glistening like a halo in the moonlight. She ran to him and buried herself in his chest.

Feeling Jace move his arms around her smaller frame, she let his love and protection surround her. She breathed in his familiar scent, memorizing it forever.

"When you ran off to fight Sebastian, I thought I'd lost you forever," she whispered.

"I'll never leave you, Clary," Jace spoke softly, " _We_ will never leave you again."

"We?" Clary replied, confused.

"Hello, sister," she heard from behind her and all went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Clary slowly opened her eyes and realized she was naked and tied to a bed. Her heart jumped to her throat, silencing any screams for help. Her eyes darted around the room, widening when she saw _them_ , standing next to one another, each scouring her deliciously, naked body.

"Clarissa," Sebastian spoke first, "Thank you for joining us."

Clary yanked on her tied wrists above her head, "What is this?!" She turned to Jace, "Help me, please!"

Jace slowly perched himself next to her trembling body, placing his cool hand over her naked abdomen, possessively, "You're right where you belong, Clary."


	3. Chapter 3

"What did you do to him?" Clary whimpered, her eyes turning from Jace's loving ones, to her brother's cold depths.

"Oh sweet, baby sister," Sebastian crooned, taking his place on her other side, "I did nothing to your angel boy." He looked over to Jace who was still staring at the naked woman beside him. He chuckled, "Jace and I have come to an arrangement, if you will."

Ignoring her brother's wandering hand along her chest, Clary fixed her eyes on his, "What kind of arrangement?"

Sebastian's sparkling eyes looked to her's, "That's for you to find out, dear sister."


	4. Chapter 4

"The things we are going to do to you," Sebastian murmured, not differentiating if it was to himself or directed at her. He smoothed his palm against her abdomen and dipped his hands between her thighs.

"No!" Clary cried, "Sebastian, don't!"

"You don't have a choice, Clarissa," he teased pressing his palm into her warming center. "You're _mine,"_ he breathed, hearing Jace's growl he added, "And his."

Clary cried out feeling her brother sink two fingers into her moistening cunt, "No, I don't want this. Please, please don't do this."

Sebastian ignored her, his fingers playing with their newest toy.


	5. Chapter 5

Clary felt Sebastian's tongue slip between her vaginal folds. She gasped, sobs spilling from her mouth as he plundered her moist, warming center. She felt Jace's calloused hand against her cheek, wiping the tears from her face.

"Sebastian and I are sick of our father's games," he whispered against her cheek. "We realized that we could both have what we wanted." Seeing her eyes grow wide with fear and understanding, he nodded, "Yes, Clary, we both want you withering beneath us. We are going to take good care of you, my love."

Clary trembled under their touches, hopelessly trapped underneath.


	6. Chapter 6

Clary shuttered with her first orgasm, Sebastian's mouth finally releasing her from his assault. She whimpered as her body settled back down within the cool, silk sheets beneath her.

"I never dreamed she would be this good," Sebastian grinned, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He turned to Jace, motioning him over. "It's your turn, brother. I want to watch as you ride her."

Jace's eyes lit up as he unbuckled his pants. He hoisted Clary's hips into the air and positioned himself just outside of her entrance.

"Why?" Clary asked.

"Because we love you," he responded.


	7. Chapter 7

Clary cried out as Jace buried his cock deep within her moist, pink folds. He doubled over, his eyes crossing her muscles clutching his penis harshly.

"That's it, brother," Sebastian whispered, "Nice and slow."

Sebastian's hands ran through Clary's long, red locks, smoothing the sweat from her forehead into her hair. Her body was already reacting to Jace's sliding in and out of her.

"Welcome to your new reality, little sister," he whispered, taking her mouth into his. Sebastian felt Clary gasp against his mouth as Jace rocked slowly between her legs.

Clary, unwillingly, was forced into her new role.


	8. Chapter 8

Clary's eyes fluttered as Sebastian's teasing fingers gently rubbed the sensitive folds between her legs. Her vision blurred as he let the tips of his fingers brush against her clit, quickly disappearing as soon as she showed any signs of pleasure.

"I'm going to enjoy your warmth for a very long time," Sebastian whispered, careful not to wake the sleeping angel on the other side of his sister. "I'll enjoy making you mine over and over again."

"I'll _never_ be your's," Clary whispered barely audible.

"Never is a long time, Clarissa," Sebastian replied, " And we have plenty of time."


	9. Chapter 9

Clary felt the whisper of a finger brush against her lips and opened her eyes. For a moment, she imagined the night before was just a bad dream, a nightmare. If her raw wrists were any indication, it was that this was no nightmare.

She followed the arm hovering over her and turned to the perpetrator- Jace.

"Jace," she whimpered, "Why are you doing this to me?"

Jace, heartbroken, untied her hands above her head and brought her into his arms, "We don't have to fight him anymore, Clary. We are free."

Clary just sobbed, while Jace caressed her soothingly.


	10. Chapter 10

"Let me make it better," Jace whispered into her hair, gently placing her under his body. He began planting kisses around her mouth as one of his hands started to unbuckle his pants.

Clary's mind instantly cleared as she realized she was no longer bound. "No, Jace, we need to get out of here." She tried to push him, but he was too strong. Gulping, she kneed him in the crouch and with all her might, shoved him off of her.

She bounded off the bed and sprinted to the door only to be retched back forcibly by her ankle.


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh Clary," Jace sighed, wrapping his hand around the chain connecting her ankle with the bed. "You still haven't learned, have you?" Pulling slowly, he dragged her body back to him.

"You can't escape this," he whispered. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and brought her into his arms, rocking her gently into him, "We won't ever let you go, baby."

Jace looked at her damaged face, scrapes from the stone floor were bleeding and a bruise was forming above her right eye.

"Let gets you cleaned up," he crooned as he gently laid her back on the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

"Clary, talk to me," Jace whispered as he stroked her right breast with his hand. He was lying next to her still body, his own right hand propping his hand up on his palm.

Clary remained still, trying to bite down on her growing arousal as Jace teased her nipples wit his feather-like touches.

"Fine," he whimpered, "If you won't talk to me, then I'll make you moan for me."

Jace slowly slid his hand between her thighs and caressed her mound with his palm. "I know how much this turns you on, Clary. You won't stay quiet for long."


	13. Chapter 13

Jace had Clary sputtering in his hand as he vigorously tortured her clit with his roughened fingers. Her breasts rose and fell on her chest as her quickening breath signaled her building climax.

"That's more like it," Jace groaned between clenched teeth, his hardening member trapped between his body and her hip. "Say my name, Clary," he ordered under his breath.

"Jace," Clary whispered between breaths.

"Louder," he groaned, working her clit between his fingers. He had her right where he wanted her. She just needed a little… _flick._

"Jace!" Clary screeched as she came beneath his hand.

Jace smirked triumphantly.


	14. Chapter 14

"You've been a naughty girl," Sebastian whispered as he caressed his sister's naked ass spread over his lap. "Do you know what happens to naughty little girls?"

Clary whimpered as Sebastian's rough fingers dipped between her legs. Her legs trembled as Sebastian chuckled.

"You naughty ones must be punished," he said, slapping her ass hard, making Clary squeal against the pain. He landed three carefully targeted smacks against her blushing skin.

"You will learn your place," he sneered, causing her humiliation as his hand swatted against her hot skin. His hand tingled with the contact, teasing his own building arousal.


	15. Chapter 15

Jace brushed the hair away from Clary's face as she took his cock into her mouth, her warm lips sliding effortlessly around him. He sat, with his back against the railing of the headboard, and moaned as she stroked him, relentlessly. He took her head into his hands and pulled her roughly into his groin.

Sebastian entered the room and saw his sister's head deep within Jace's crotch and smiled. He levered himself on the bed and positioned himself behind her, pulling her hips to him.

"Perfect," he murmured, before he buried his cock deep within his sister's hot core.


	16. Chapter 16

Sebastian ripped his mouth away from his sister's nipple, gasping for air, "I can't get enough of these beautiful tits." He licked them both with his tongue an eagerness making him giggle in delight.

"Touch them, Clarissa," he said, taking her hands in his and placing them around her own breasts, "I want to see you play with your own breasts."

Clary rubbed her breasts between her hands, mechanically, her head turned to the side in shame. She always did what she was told; the shame of their games was only a little better than the humiliation of their punishments.


	17. Chapter 17

"Are you having doubts?" Sebastian said slowly, his eyes narrowing on the angel's face. Clary was draped against his back, massaging her breasts while he dealt with his adoptive brother's moral compass.

"This isn't right," Jace muttered, trying not to look at the erotic display.

"Jace," Sebastian whispered, "Look at her." When his brother complied, Sebastian parted Clary's legs and exposed her moist, pink folds to Jace's hot gaze.

"Before you make any rash decisions, just taste her," he crooned, rubbing Clary's blushing mound with his fingers.

Jace abandoned his reservations and took his position, burying himself between her thighs.


	18. Chapter 18

Sebastian watched as Jace plundered Clary's secrete passage, pulling moans and squeals from the woman trapped against him. He leaned his head back, his hands caressing her petite mounds atop her chest. He could feel his own cock growing harder, nudging against her small, round ass.

"You were made for this, Clarissa," he spoke softly, "You were made to be shared between two brothers, making our family whole again."

Clary dug her hands into the sheets on either side of her, trying to close her legs to Jace's torment, but his strong hands kept her legs parted for his torture.


	19. Chapter 19

Sebastian carefully laid his exhausted sister back down after Jace had finished his oral stimulation of her pussy. She had cum not once, but twice around his mouth. Sebastian looked to his brother, wrapping himself around the left side of the petite, red head.

"Do you have any more doubts, brother?" Sebastian asked as he sank down on the other side of the woman sleeping peacefully between them.

Jace looked into Clary's peaceful features and placed his hand possessively atop her abdomen, "I can't, I _won't_ , let her go."

"Good," Sebastian smirked, "I'd hate to have to kill you both."


	20. Chapter 20

Jace rocked his hips against Clary's, massaging her breasts with his expert hands. He was delighted with her moaning and squealing, but she would not look at him in the eyes. It had been days since he had seen her lovely, emerald eyes.

"Why don't you look at me, Clary?" Jace asked as he rolled her nipples between his fingers.

"I can't stand you anymore," she gasped between breaths, her body lurching up under his ministrations.

Jace smirked, "The way I make you feel, the way you moan under my touch, it doesn't seem that way."

Clary said absolutely nothing.


	21. Chapter 21

Sebastian walked in, "By the Angel, what is going on?"

Jace looked over his shoulder, having to shout his response over the screams and squeals coming from the woman beneath him.

"Clary thinks she doesn't enjoy our company," Jace spoke over the screams, changing the angle of his cock in her pussy, "I'm showing her how much she enjoys our company."

"I could hear you all the way down the corridor," Sebastian smirked, shucking his belongings on the floor and moseying up to the bed.

"That's the point," Jace said, "I want _everyone_ to know how much she enjoys this."


	22. Chapter 22

"There you go, baby sister, " Sebastian crooned, watching Clary slowly slide her mouth around his cock. He ran his long, slender fingers through her soft, red curls, bringing her head all the way down his shaft.

Begin," he muttered. First, Clary slowly bobbed her head back and forth along his shaft, using her tongue to massage the underbelly of his penis. The sooner he got off, the sooner _she could be done._

She heard the door open and close; Jace came to kneel down beside her. He watched as she took Sebastian's erect cock easily, whispering, "I'm next, beautiful."


	23. Chapter 23

"You're being ridiculous, Clary," Jace muttered, lazily tracing symbols across Clary's breasts with the pads of his fingers. He laid there, half of his body draped possessively over her smaller one.

"You consented to me fucking you with each screaming orgasm I pulled from these lovely lips," he smirked, tracing her lower lip with a single pad of a finger.

Clary's fiery, green eyes snapped to Jace's pinning him down with her stare.

"Never mistake an orgasm for consent, Jace," she turned her head to the side, not wanting him to see her tears. "They are _not_ the same thing."

A/N: I'm breaking the 100-count rule because Clary and I have a _very_ important message to anyone who reads this. _Orgasms_ and _consent_ ARE NOT synonymous. Orgasms are the body's reaction to physical stimulation, not always from pleasure, in face, this is called rape or sexual assault. Just because a man or a woman orgasms, does not mean they are consenting. Many predators will argue that if the victim had an orgasm, they must have enjoyed it. This is false. Consent must be agreed upon with both parties and be consistently throughout the experience. You have the ability to retract your consent at _any_ point. YOU are in control of your body. YOU deserve to be heard. If you or someone you know has been a victim, please contact your local authorities or another person who you can trust. Our silence is _their_ greatest weapon. Speak up and speak out.


	24. Chapter 24

Clary laid there, wide awake, the two men nestled on either side of her sound asleep. She tried to shut her mind against her whirling thoughts, but one thing kept pulling at her conscious- a single shape, standing out against everything else.

She concentrated on the shape, its lines piercing out from a common center. As she opened her mind more and more to the shape, she quickly started to understand it's meaning: to release, to unburden, freedom.

Clary began to understand why the angels were sending her this message; she just needed a plan and a good one too.


	25. Chapter 25

"Jace," Clary muttered, running her fingers through his short hair, trying to pull his head away from her slick folds. His teasing and licking was making her mind blur.

With a groan, Jace allowed Clary to drag his head to her mouth, stopping to plant wet kisses along her abdomen.

"I was a little busy, Clary," he murmured taking her mouth into his.

Clary smiled, "I want to be on top this time."

Without a moment's hesitation, Jace was lying underneath her warming mound, his hands planted firmly on her hips. _Perfect,_ she thought smiling coyly at him, _You're mine._


	26. Chapter 26

Clary ran her hands up and down Jace's muscular legs, soothing him with her massaging. His eyes were glued to her naked breasts, before him, lightly rising and falling with her chest. She let him touch her, his hands cupping her breasts, his fingers teasing their tips.

She smiled down at him, snaking her hand between his thighs. She gingerly grabbed his shaft that now pulsated in her grasp. She could feel her body react to their intimate display, but she had bigger plans for tonight.

"Jace," she whispered, caressing his cock with her small hand, "Do you trust me?"


	27. Chapter 27

Jace looked at his lover through hooded eyes, her green emeralds surely burning holes right through his soul. He let his hands drop from her naked breasts and came to rest on her hips, bringing her further down against his aching crouch.

"Of course I do," he muttered, the intensity of his arousal nearly making him scream out in agony. He needed her _now._

"I need your stele," Clary whispered, cupping his balls in her hand, making Jace's eyes roll back into his head. He groaned, his back arching, his groin pressed against her heat. They both gasped in unison.


	28. Chapter 28

"M-my stele?" Jace groaned, his hips slowly heaving under Clary's, her petite hand guiding his erect shaft to the entrance of her vagina. He could feel the hot core against the tip of his penis.

"Yes, lover," she crooned, nestling his tip a little further into her. She had to stifle her moan, threatening to slip from her lips. She had to keep herself under control.

Jace's arm fluttered to the side table grappling with his jacket before he found his stele. Handing it out to Clarissa, he shrunk back into the sheets as she buried him within her warmth.


	29. Chapter 29

"Ithuriel," she whispered and the stele shown with a cleansing light between them. Jace's eyes momentarily widened, second-guessing as to why he had let her take his stele.

"Clary?" he began, his body slightly twisting under her's, but Clary's hand shot out against his sweat- coated chest, stilling his movements.

Before Jace could think harder on that thought, Clary traced a pattern across his heart. Jace breathed in a huge lung full of air, and when he exhaled, his eyes flashed white.

Clary stilled as she watched his eyes focus on hers, waiting with baited breath for what came next.


	30. Chapter 30

"Jace?" Clary whispered, her voice barely audible. She watched as the light receded from Jace's eyes, his normally bright, golden eyes dimming with realization and understanding.

"It's me," Jace said, not looking into her eyes. For a moment, Clary thought she had failed, but when his eyes finally found her's, she gasped. She saw _her_ Jace in those eyes and she leaned down, her lips pressing against his.

"No," Jace muttered under her, "Clary, I can't. I hurt you," he whimpered.

Clary laid her body next to his and let him cry silently as she held him in her arms.


	31. Chapter 31

"What happened that night?" Clary asked, both of them knowing exactly which night she was referring to.

Jace ran his fingers through her hair and breathed deeply, "I don't know." His eyes looked ahead, but they were focusing on something that Clary couldn't follow. "I remember the fight and then a stinging on my shoulder blade."

"Turn around," Clary ordered, lifting off of him so Jace could obey. Sure enough, the shadow of an obedience rune had been drawn on his back.

"Sebastian," Clary seethed, "He used this rune to bring out the darkness in you, Jace."

Jace was silent.


	32. Chapter 32

"What are we going to do about _him?_ " Jace asked the obvious question, "We can't live like this. I'll kill him before I let him touch you."

Clary stilled Jace's movement with her hand on his chest, "We have to be smart about this, Jace. We have one shot at this and we can't waste it. It could mean the difference between life and death."

Jace settled back against the sheets, bringing his arms protectively around Clary, pulling her closer.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked.

She looked into Jace's eyes, "Something that you're not going to like."


	33. Chapter 33

Clary and Jace stilled when they heard the opening of the door, signaling the presence of Sebastian coming into the room. They listened, unmoving, as he undressed and made his way to the bed, naked.

"I'd hate to interrupt," Sebastian teased, climbing onto the bed, "But I think Clary has something I'm in desperate need of." Sebastian raked his sister's naked body, "On your back, legs spread, little sister."

Clary felt the growl rising in Jace's chest as she moved across the sheets, displaying herself in front of her brother's hot gaze.

"Perfect," he crooned, ignoring the other male's glare.


	34. Chapter 34

Sebastian hungrily licked his lips as his sister's legs parted, letting him gaze at her moistening, pink folds. He ran his roughened hands up and down her smooth, white legs and groaned as his cock rubbed against the mattress.

"Your fate is once again in my grasp, baby sister," he crooned, nestling his cock between her legs.

"Sometimes you have o wait for fate make it's own move, brother," Clary muttered between clenched teeth, groaning as Sebastian replied by sliding his dick into the far depth of his warmth.

Jace turned his head, hands clenched, feeling the bed shift underneath.


	35. Chapter 35

Sebastian smiled as he lazily pumped in and out of his sister's tight pussy, "We're talking games now, are we? If this were a game of Chess, I merely had to take your young knight," he teased, looking over at Jace's taut figure, "And then down came the queen."

Clary tamped down on her murderous rage as her brother admitted to corrupting Jace. She stealthily moved her hand beneath her, her withering body masking her hand's movement.

When Sebastian bucked into her hips one final time, she lifted herself from the sheets and buried the stele deep within his side.


	36. Chapter 36

With a burst of speed, Jace leapt from his position on the bed, tackling Sebastian with his full weight, sending both men toppling over the side of them bed. Clary scrambled onto her knees and moved towards the edge of the bed, hoping that Jace was all right.

Before she could see over the edge, Jace's body was lifted from the floor and thrown across the room, his body hitting the wall and silently falling to the floor.

Clary heard her own screams as if they were coming from someone else far away as tears welled up in her eyes.


	37. Chapter 37

Her muscles finally obeying the commands of her brain, Clary bounded off the bed towards Jace's slumped body when she was unceremoniously yanked back by her long, red hair.

"You stupid cunt," Sebastian seethed into her ear as he held her against his bloodied body, "You'll pay for your disobedience."

Sebastian through Clary against the bed, the wind being forced out of her lungs against the mistreatment. He roughly shoved his fingers into her sensitive folds, "I think you owe me a decent fuck after this, hmm?"

Clary cried out as her brother began priming her cunt for his assault.


	38. Chapter 38

"Clarissa, lay still," Sebastian demanded as he struggled to both keep control of his sister's thrashing body and the seeping wound at his side.

"No," Clary screamed, hitting and kicking anywhere she could land a blow against her brother, "I'm done being your whore, Sebastian!"

Clary didn't see the quick movement of her brother's hand, but she felt the sharp sting and the taste of blood inside her mouth.

"You're down when I say you're done, baby sister," Sebastian smirked.

Clary was ready to retort when she saw his smirk disappear and two strong, arms wrap around her brother's throat.


	39. Chapter 39

Jace gasped in pain as Sebastian's claw-like nails dug into his skin, the need for air paramount in his survival. But Jace squeezed even harder and gritted his teeth against the pain, blocking out the pain just as his father had taught him.

Clary bounded from the bed as she saw a flash a light reflect off of something lying on the floor. She sprinted towards the object the moment her brain recognized the object- Jace's stele. She dove for the bed once the stele was in her hand.

"Keep him still," she commanded, moving her wrist in an arc.


	40. Chapter 40

Sebastian's eyes flashed white as Clary drove the last strike against his chest.

"There," she breathed, "It's done."

Jace let Sebastian's still body slither to the bed, the boy's figure visibly heaving for oxygen, his eyes dimming.

"What's happening?" Jace murmured.

"It's a cleansing rune," Clary said as she watched her brother gasp for air, "It's meant to restore the good in someone. There's too much evil in my brother; there's not enough good left to sustain life."

They both watched as Sebastian took his last breath. Jace took Clary in his arms. It was over. It was finally over.


End file.
